List of Zoids Video Games
This is a list of computer and video games based on the Zoids franchise. Games are listed in order of their initial release. =Overview= Mobile Phone Zoids Games Zoids VS. i Zoids VS. i was released in Japan on the 4th of August, 2003. Based on the Zoids VS series, it can only be played on mobile phones with the Japanese i-mode browser.' Zoids VS. EZ', released in April 2004, is similar to VS. i but designed for the EZweb mobile phone browser. Zoids Fuzors ~Diving Laser Claw~ Zoids Fuzors ~Diving Laser Claw~ is a little-known shooting game released on the 13th of January 2005 for the EZweb. Zoids Saga Online Zoids Saga Online, another i-mode game, began on the 1st of March, 2006, and ran until the 31st of May 2012. It is loosely based on the Zoids Saga series but is constantly updated, and now even contains Zoids and characters from Zoids Generations and Zoids Rebirth Century. Zoids: Bonds of Steel Released in 2012, Bonds of Steel is a Japanese-only GREE game for use on smart phones. =Third Party Zoids Games= Super Robot Wars K Although not exclusively a Zoids game, Super Robot Wars K (for DS) is the first game in the Super Robot Wars series to feature Zoids in it. Super Robot Wars is a tactics game, which features mecha from many different media (usually anime, but also other media, such as video games and manga). In SRW K, the Zoids that appear are based off the Zoids Genesis Anime. The inclusion of Zoids into a SRW game is noteworthy, as the SRW franchise is owned by Bandai, one of Tomy's (the owner of Zoids) largest competitors. The storyline of Super Robot Wars K is a crossover of several series, such as Gun X Sword, Gundam SEED, Gaiking and several others, as well as a number of "Banpresto Original" characters- a portion of the cast who exist only in the Super Robot Wars franchise. The sections relevant to Zoids, while being altered to accommodate for the other series, are largely kept close to the anime, and follows Ruuji as he fights against the Digald Forces. As such, in addition to including many Zoids, there are also many Zoids Genesis characters and places, from main ones, like the Digald capital, Jiin and the Bio Tyranno to relatively minor ones, like Tize and his Brastle Tiger, or Muteki-Dan's multi-colored Molgas. In terms of gameplay, Super Robot Wars K is very similar to the Advance Wars or Fire Emblem franchises, using a grid-based system where the player controls units, moves them, selects attacks, etc. The player can also level up pilots and customise their machines, as well as choose from some of the branching story modes (such as choosing between following the pilots from Fafner or Jeeg). In terms of gameplay Zoids fit easily into the "Real Robot" mold, most Zoids possess excellent mobility and have efficient and easy to use attacks, but generally lack the durability and raw power of "Super Robot" style units like those in Mazinger Z or Gaiking. Zoids units are also burdened by poor terrain ratings. With the exception of the Rainbow Jerk no Zoids units can fly naturally and furthermore many Zoids have difficulty attacking aerial units. Zoids also force in Space forcing them to suffer stat penalties in space battles unless equipped with optional parts. To date no crossover Super Robot Wars media has been released in the West. Certain games and anime series were released, using the Japanese name of Super Robot Taisen (possibly to avoid conflict with the TV show Robot Wars), but these have only featured Original Generations characters, or similarly, characters owned by Bandai-Namco Games (such as Xenosaga's KOS-MOS), and therefore do not contain any third-party content (such as Zoids). Super Robot Gakuen Super Robot Gakuen (Super Robot School) is a spin-off game that predominately features recycled animations from Super Robot Wars Judgement, W and K, including certain Zoids: Genesis units. While Gakuen has a large number of franchises in its roster, it features fewer units and animations from each franchise than the previous DS games did. In terms of gameplay, Gakuen is not a typical Super Robot Wars game, and follows characters based in a fictional school, who duel their robots in a fashion similar to the Zoids Saga series. This game is not a grid-based tactics game, nor does it follow characters from any third-party series. The player buys robots by winning battles and then spending their coins in a lottery and uses them to assemble a team. Each unit takes up a certain amount of space on the team. The more powerful units, like the Genesic GaoGaiGar, or Bio Tyranno take up more space, while weaker ones, like the Bamburian or a Zaku, take up less. The units, as well as having standard stats, like ammo and energy, have a time stat, and the amount of time they take determines how fast and how many times they can act in a turn. The player, when not in battles, walks around the school where they either progress the plot through scripted event battles, or participate in minor battles with people in the school. As with all Super Robot Wars games featuring third-party content, this game has not been released outside of Japan. Super Robot Wars Operation Extend For the PSP, Super Robot Wars Operation Extend features downloadable content, and makes use of 3D models (as opposed to 2D sprites usually seen in Super Robot Wars games). This game features characters, places and Zoids from the Zoids: Chaotic Century, Zoids: Genesis and Zoids: New Century timelines. The game is released over PSN, and has "episodic" chapters. The Chaotic Century timeline was introduced in the first chapter, and subsequent chapters have seen more Zoids introduced. The first chapter was released on the 17th of July 2013. Phantasy Star Online 2 Takara TOMY announced that Zoids: Wild skins will appear in Phantasy Star Online 2 Category:Lists Category:Zoids video games